


Three Men and a Boy (Who Lived)

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*According to the website, that particularly tartan was created circa 2000.</p></blockquote>





	Three Men and a Boy (Who Lived)

"Why on earth must we wear kilts to Potter's bonding?" Severus snarked as he adjusted his sporran in the mirror.

"Because he wants—" Remus began but Sirius cut across him.

"—to see our gorgeous legs." He lifted his kilt above his knee and flexed his calf. 

"He's got a point there, Severus." Remus reached for the hem of Severus's kilt but Severus swatted his hand away.

"None of that until _after_ we get the brat properly bonded." Severus smoothed his kilt again. "I for one refuse to go through all this trouble and then show up smelling of dog."

"He's always been so missish," Sirius said, grinning, while Remus finished tying his tie for him. 

"You _are_ at least going pantsless, aren't you, Sev?" Sirius leered, grey eyes bright with mirth and desire.

"Of course, he is. I insisted." The hint of a growl in Remus's voice made both Severus and Sirius swallow convulsively. 

"I find it impossible to accept they _created_ an [Evans](http://www.tartans.scotland.net/tartan_info.cfm@tartan_id=7382.htm) tartan just for him*," Severus pouted as the three groomsmen made their way into the Great Hall. 

"Everyone loves Harry," Remus said as they took they places. 

"He deserves every award, every accolade," Sirius said fiercely as he turned to face the gathered guests, waiting for the appearance of his godson.

"He _deserves_ a spanking—"

"You'll have to let his bondmate take care of that, Severus," Remus replied gently brushing his hand over Severus's arse.

The doors opened and Harry strode up the aisle, greeting each of his groomsmen with a strong handshake and a warm embrace.

Looking them over, the groom said with a wide grin, "Nice legs, Severus."

Twin barks of laughter rang through the Great Hall.

**Author's Note:**

> *According to the website, that particularly tartan was created circa 2000.


End file.
